Hypothetical Feelings
by Kira S. Night
Summary: "No it's ok, really.I completely understand that sleeping with me would be the most revolting and horrible thing that could ever happen on the face of the earth. Sorry the feeling isn't mutual." Pyka one shot peoples!


**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin =/**

**Hey everyone! Here is a Pyka one-shot. Watched the last episode and was inspired! Hope you like cause i do ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Hypothetical Feelings**

Pete's heart dropped periodically as Myka emphasized how much she wouldn't sleep with him.

He acted as if it didn't matter and went along with it as they unbronzed Steve and went home.

He was snapped out of his trance as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said sitting up in his bed and standing.

Myka walked in and closed the door.

She couldn't help but, notice he wasn't wearing a shirt.

His chest tightened but, he tried to act normal.

"What's up Myka," he said turning and picking up some clothes off the floor.

She was hesitant and cautious, he could tell.

"Is everything ok? I mean...you barely said anything at dinner and you didn't really touch your food. You didn't even talk with your mouth full," she chuckled awkawardly trying and failing to lighten the mood.

Pete wanted nothing more but, to tell her the truth but, he wasn't...he couldn't.

"Everything is fine Myka," he responded putting on his best fake it till you make it smile.

Myka obviously wasn't convinced.

"Ok...if you say so. I just...things feel weird. I would understand if we actually did sleep together today but, we didn't. You should be jumping for the hills. I know I am..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Myka. You're overjoyed we didn't sleep together. I get it," he said more harshly than he meant to.

Myka looked confused.

"Pete I..."

"No it's ok, really. I completely understand that sleeping with me would be the most revolting and horrible thing that could ever happen on the face of the earth. Sorry the feeling isn't mutual," he said looking her in the eye.

Her face sunk as she saw the hurt on her face.

She tried to explain but, he didn't want her to.

"Pete let me explain. I didn't mean it that.."

"Myka it's fine ok. I get it. Let's move on," he cut her off again.

He grabbed his towel and headed for the door to take a shower.

"Pete stop," she said grabbing his hand and turning him around.

He looked away, not able to look at her.

"I...I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't...you...I just I was going to...dammit," she said sitting on the bed and running her hands through her hair.

Pete sighed and sat down next to her, not able to leave her unhappy.

"Pete...you're an idiot...you make a joke of everything, laugh when nothing is funny, chew with your mouth open, avoid showers like the plague, you're rude, obnxotious, egotistical, and a huge pain in my ass..."

Pete was about ready to walk away.

He had stood and took a step and then halted at her next words.

"...and if I was hypothetically to find that extremely attractive that would be a problem...you're my partner, my best friend...," she said sighing.

She rose and looked at him.

"Hypothetically speaking if I loved everything wrong with you that could hypothetically be really scary because I technically wouldn't be allowed to feel that way...so of course I would complain about you all the time and act disgusted whenever you did anything because I would need to make myself believe that you're the one guy on this earth who I should not have feeling for...hypothetically," she said in front of a stunned Pete.

"So hypothetically...you would emphasize how much you hated to sleep with me because you really wanted to.." Pete said connecting the dots.

"Precisely...but, of course this is only hypothetical because I would never want to sleep with you or kiss you or imagine what it be like to drag my hands down your chest," she said lightly walking closer.

"And of course I would never wonder what it'd be like to have you for breakfast in the morning or run my hands through your hair," Pete responded literally inches away from her.

Their eyes were locked and niether dared to blink.

"Because we're partners..." Myka said quietly.

"And best friends..." Pete inputed.

"And we would neevveerr jeparodize that," Myka said looking down at his lips.

Pete gulped and tried to imagine something other than Myka in his bed.

"Never..." he finally said as he began closing the space between them.

They could feel one another's breath on their faces as their lips got closer and closer and...

_Knock. Knock._

They instantly stepped back.

Pete swallowed.

"Come in," he said not turning towards the door.

Steve poked his head in.

"Hey. Dessert is downstairs. Artie said come on when you're ready..." Steve said pausing.

"Am I...interrupting something," he said curiously, his spidey senses tingling.

"No not at all," "Nope," Myka and Pete said simultaneously.

Steve's eyebrows crinkled.

"Lie," he said as he closed the door and smiled.

They stood there for a moment and then looked at each other only to burst into laughter.

As they stopped laughing they locked eyes again.

"So...nice hypothetical talk?" Myka said still smiling.

"Yeah...definetly," Pete responded smiling back.

They just stood for awhile staring at one another lost in the possibilties of what ifs.

"So do you think Steve is ever going to find out we bronzed him?" Pete said breaking the silence.

"I hope not. We never speak of it again starting now," she said seriously and they paused in silence for a moment.

"Did you see his face when he came out," Pete said mimicking Steve and they burst into laughter as she opened the door to exit his bedroom.

"Pete," she said stopping to face him.

He smiled, his voice light,"Yeah Myka?"

"Put on a shirt," she said smiling and turning to go down the stairs.

He smiled after her and then grabbed a shirt, glad to know that how he felt wasn't just in his head, even if it was only hypothetical.

**!$%^&*^%$#!$%^*()*&^%$!##%^&(*^%%#$**

**I love me some reviews so tell me how u feel about it XD good or bad**

** btw dnt really grammer check sorry =/**


End file.
